My Soul
by LuinWasser
Summary: Padme's life after her heart breaking death was not as she thought it would be. She wandered for 22 years through the in-between. She knew something was keeping her connected to the land of the living. One-shot. Rated T. Please read and review.


** My Soul**

**Author's note: Hello fellow readers! I hope you like this story. It's my rendition of Padme's time in the afterlife! Review please! I love criticism!**

**Disclaimer: This is George's galaxy; I only live here.**

* * *

"Obi-wan… there's good in him….. I know …. I know…..there's still…."

With that I take my last breath, my chest rose then fell one last time and then that was it. I was gone, dead, never to return. I would never hold my children; I would never watch the sunset again like I did so long ago on the night of my wedding. I would never kiss Anakin again, never hold him in my arms, and never tell him "I love you" for it was all over.

My death would be mourned all over the galaxy. I would be remembered as Senator Amidala and Queen Amidala. Not Padme Naberrie the name I wish everyone would remember me by. A simple girl from Naboo with a dream. I wanted to be held dearly as a wife and a mother not an uptight senator. Yet I could change none of this it was too late, too late to change my path in life.

Death was warm and inviting. After such a short time in life I did not wish to go but I was pulled into the blanket. Warmth surrounded me and circled about. My heaven was at my lake house where I married my husband. I would reside here forever more. It was the same in death as it was in life. The flowers smelled the same, the birds chirped the same, and I felt just as loved here. This was the place I would have raised my children. I walk along my patio overlooking the lake but something was nagging at the back of my mind. I stopped suddenly and realized that I could not go any further without those I love. I turn on my heel and walk back to the boat that took me here.

"My child why do you reject your forever?" the old boat man asked me as I entered the boat

"I cannot be happy without those I love. I shall wait for my husband." I said

"The in between world is not a happy place. You will feel time the same as you did on earth. You will wander aimlessly. You will have one more chance to enter into forever and if you do not take that chance you will spend eternity in the Shadows." The boat man told me seriously

"I think I know when my time shall come and I will take my chance dear man. I must wait though." I said as we reach the shore "Thank you sir. I shall see you soon."

For years I wandered around places I knew from my past life. My family's home, my apartment, and the Jedi temple; which was now in ruins and bodies littered the floor every where. This was the first time I realized the full extent of Anakin's dark deeds. Even though I saw what Anakin had done I was ready to forgive him. I'm not sure why but something tells me I should. Anakin was always the kind that couldn't take not being forgiving.

I would sit at my parent's house for months on end waiting for them to come home. Yet I soon found that they moved from Theed back to the mountain village where I was born. I figured that too many memories resided in this home. It broke my heart to know that I put all this suffering upon them.

The years were painful. I waited for what seemed to be forever. I saw other confused spirits in the Shadows but none of them spoke. I was lonely and frightened but this was the price I had to pay for my husbands deeds. I will admit I was disappointed in his actions and I resented them. I wanted so badly to raise a family with him but he stripped that all away. I love him dearly but in those years there were times when I felt like abandoning him. Yet, I stayed and wandered.

* * *

Eventually I found myself on the forest moon of Endor. I was almost touching the living. I could see them so well and hear every word they were saying. I knew I could not speak to them but I tried. Oh Force, I tried to speak to my daughter. I wanted to tell her that I love her but I could not. I watched and waited to find my purpose in this battle. I found out soon enough.

I find myself in a hanger. I see my husband and my son. My husband, Anakin Sykwalker was dying. I could see it with every breathe he took. Luke was above him pleading him to hang on. I cried for my son. He would never get to see the true man his father was. Anakin was pained with each breathe. He knew he was dying. I could feel his body becoming weaker and weaker. When I knew he was gone I went over to him and carefully took his hand. His soul came with me as I pulled. Before me stands the Anakin i knew before he turned. His long blonde hair, and blue eyes were the same. He had not aged a day. I placed a hand on Luke's shoulder and whispered in his ear "I love you" even though I knew he could not hear me. Luke looked up as if someone had called his name. He knew I was there, and that was all I needed.

I turned to face Anakin and said " My dear, we must not speak of past events now. Now is the time for happiness because we are together."

He nodded his head and kissed me. We both turn towards a golden gate that has appeared in the hanger. He takes my hand and we walk through the gate that I waited 23 years to enter.

"I knew you would be back with that husband of your's" the old boat man said. We boarded the boat and sailed to forever. I never looked back at that shore. I did not need to.

I was complete.

* * *

**Author's note: I really hope you like it. Please give me some feed back on it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
